El secreto que la acecha
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Vanilla x Chocola. A Vanilla le gusta que Chocola la mire. Le gustaba desde que era una niña que se escondía de los otros brujos.


**El secreto que la acecha**

A Vanilla le gusta que Chocola la mire. Le gustaba desde que era una niña que se escondía de los otros brujos. Solo ella y los pasteles a hornear, en la cocina real, aunque las sirvientas abrieran los ojos con sorpresa, porque una princesa debería estar demasiado ocupada rizándose el cabello y soñando con ser Reina como para pensar en hornear nada. Le gusta desde que la admiraba desde los rincones, temblando ante los gritos de conjuros que les daban en la escuela. Le gusta Chocola, mareas de pelo suave y perfume dulzón (el suyo no es tan intenso, aunque Vanilla haya pegado la nariz a su propia piel, buscando las semejanzas, el por qué de que le guste tanto). Le gustaba que Chocola la cuidara de los otros brujos, que ponían sapos en su mochila y hechizaban sus zapatos para que las agujetas se trenzaran y así cayera de bruces. Le gustaba que Chocola tuviera ojos solo para ella, que no fuera a la casa de nadie más a tomar el té, que le dejara cepillarle el pelo, que no notara cuando Vanilla hundía la nariz en él, extasiada. Que le dijera que era hermosa. Vanilla se dijo que no podía competir con ella, cuando arribaron al Mundo Humano. Entonces los papeles se intercambiaron y ya no era Chocola la que todos querían. Y Vanilla lo saboreó, porque ella no iba a ser Reina (no le interesaba siquiera) pero al menos ahora Chocola le miraba sin pena, con admiración. Y entonces apareció Pierre y todo al carajo.

Pierre. A Vanilla no le gustaban esos chicos que le entregaban el corazón. Jugaba a ser el Cazador y Samiel le favorecía con excelente puntería. Ni le interesaban. Todos eran amables, sí, algunos incluso guapos, pero tan…corrientes. _Humanos_. ¡Y cuántas penas debía enfrentar una bruja si caía enamorada sinceramente de uno! Al menos este debería ser _perfecto_. Y ellos ni volaban sin aviones, ¿cómo podía ni soñar con que fueran más que presas bien obtenidas? Lo que a Vanilla le gustaba era que Chocola la mirara. Vanilla no pasaba a Pierre: solo era otro del montón. A Vanilla le hubiera gustado ser más fuerte y atrevida, para meterle un florete por el culo y que Chocola se olvidara de que existía. Porque qué más daba, ganar su corazón o cualquier otro. Pero el pintalabios para decir la verdad se acabó (y por suerte, la única vez en la que fue usado en Vanilla, ella no pensaba en Chocola, sino en esa estúpida obra en la que no podía hacer más que soltar una frase temblorosa, parada como una tonta y mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa torpe, sin demasiado que hacer bajo los reflectores) y Vanilla no gritó lo mucho que le disgustaba ese chico. Porque desde que Chocola se había propuesto tomar su corazón, ya no pasaban las tardes después del colegio tomando té juntas y hablando del futuro, agarradas de la mano, abrazadas debajo de la luz de las velas, con perfumes de incienso flotando en el aire. No. Desde que solo importaba Pierre, Vanilla era menos mirada por Chocola. Y eso le provocaba odio. Aunque no quisiera preguntarse por qué.

Con las uñas clavadas en la palma de la mano hasta que cortaban su piel y dejaban rosas en su cubrecama amarillo, ante la mirada disgustada de Blanca. Imaginaba a Chocola casándose con Pierre, perdiendo sus poderes y apartándose para siempre de su lado, mientras que los idiotas del Mundo Mágico le ponían vestidos de seda y una corona, para llenarla de pergaminos a firmar sin dejarle un día tranquila en el que pudiera cocinar a gusto, llenarse de mantequilla las manos y de harina el delantal, tal y como soñaba con hacerlo un día, cuando era una niña humilde, a la que los lujos procurados por la condición de su madre se le antojaban excesos. Jamás volverían a verse, como se rumoreaba que fue el destino de Cinnamon. Si acaso eran ciertas también las horribles habladurías en las cuales ella protagonizaba un romance con la Reina Candy, que le hubiera negado el pasaje de regreso al Mundo Mágico por celos de su nuevo amante. ¡Vanilla lo habría hecho! De no poder matar a Pierre. Aunque eso le llenara los ojos de lágrimas. Clavar los dientes en su cuello y desgarrarle, presa de recriminaciones por la traición. ¿Pero sería tanto mejor si Chocola le superara de repente en la colecta de corazones y al volver hecha miembro Cabecilla de la Realeza, se casara con uno de sus amigos de la infancia, esos que se reían de Vanilla y la consideraban estúpida? ¿Mientras que Vanilla se encerraba en una pequeña panadería a hacer dulces para los niños de Ciudad Violeta, metiéndose ungüentos en la cara para no envejecer, contemplando cómo la prole de Chocola surcaba los cielos en escobas? No, ningún desenlace parecía adecuado. Salvo aquel que le parecía totalmente imposible, para el que no guardaba ninguna verdadera esperanza, pero que construyó en la zona más oscura de su alma, donde nunca daba la luz, a pesar de que no guardaba más sentimientos negativos que aquellos de los que ya se habló hacia Pierre. En donde nadie podría verlo a menos que lo buscara con mucha atención e incluso entonces, Vanilla preferiría tirarse a un caldero hirviendo antes que revelar su secreto más íntimo, la respuesta a su ira y los celos. Ese en el que Chocola y ella usan hermosos vestidos (el de Vanilla es más discreto, sin embargo) y tienen las manos unidas, los labios muy juntos una de la otra y los magos principales del consejo de la Reina les bendicen la unión eterna. Porque se ha declarado que el concurso es empate y las participantes deben casarse.


End file.
